redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shermwood Whippabonce Thropple-Ffoliot
Goes By: "Shermy" or "Ffoliot" Gender: Male Species: Hare Place of Origin: Redwall Abbey Appearance: Sand-colored young hare, white below, with black-tipped ears. Both ears are a bit droopy. Eyes and nose are dark brown - whiskers are black. Has a dull metal hook fashioned from iron replacing a missing left paw. When traveling, wears a green long-sleeved shirt with a cream-colored tabard atop it, belted with rope. Weilds a hatchet. When at the Abbey, wears a long white habit with a cream-colored cord about it. Personality: Usually cheerful, very mature, and gifted with wisdom. Doesn't suffer fools lightly but doesn't lose his temper often, either. An extremely good healer and phsycologist, who gained his skills early and enjoys using them. Unusually compassionate for a hare. Story HUGE SPOILERS! If you haven't read GINGIVERIAN you may not want to read this! Shermy's grandmother was Mad Maudie Mugsberry Thropple, hero of Salamadastron. Her son was born delicate, and weak in health, and he and his wife (who was not much stronger) left Salamadastron to seek a more peaceful life.They settled at Redwall Abbey, but neither survived to old age, dying before their Redwall-born son Shermy was a season old. Shermy grew up, as did most of his peers, under the tutelage of Brother Willow. Disliking the rudeness and harshness of the Abbey Schoolmaster, the hare stopped attending studies and began helping Grandmum Dawbil in the infirmary as soon as he was old enough, training to be a healer. He proved unexpectedly good at it, and his healing skills surpassed those of most of his elders before he was even fully past his adolescent seasons - thus, he was unofficially considered by most to be the real Abbey Healer. He lost a paw in a fight with a serpent, but after having it replaced with a hook, he was able to continue his healing activities with ease. Shermy proved to have a strong connection with the Spirit of Martin the Warrior, who gave him several messages of warning and command. It was Shermy who, commanded by Martin, found the wounded Sy Stoneclaw and nursed her back to health. Also commanded by Martin, Shermy went with Sy when she set out from the Abbey to rescue her kin from the Black Shade. During the journey, his medicinal skills came in to play many times, and he proved a valuable ally. His hook also came in handy many times - not only when fighting vermin, but also twice helping him to catch something to save himself falling a great height. Shermy's compassion was tested several times during the journey. After the adventurers were saddled with the blind and senile fox healer Zaikee, Shermy took charge of the ancient madbeast and came to share a close bond of friendship with him. When Zaikee was killed, he used his last breath to bequeath all his magician's powders and potions to the hare. These later came in handy in the final battle against the Black Shade - Shermy discovered that most of the powders were highly flammable, and they were subsequently used to bomb the vermin's lair. Shermy and fellow Redwaller Ayeriss Pinspikes also led one of the attack forces during the battle, and defeated several leading captains of the vermin. He wished to spare the big blacksnake Jettcoil, as the horribly abused creature was obviously not in his right mind and had done them a favor by helping to kill a few of the vermin. However, the snake began to go after good and bad beasts indiscriminantly, forcing a reluctant Shermy to order his death. As ground snakeskin had medicinal properties, the hare took some of Jettcoil's scales after the creature was dead, saying it was so the "poor blighter could still be of help to somebeast". As he returned to Redwall, Shermy recieved a message from Martin that commanded him to discontinue the title of Abbey Healer. An upset Shermy obediently complied, but discovered that it was just as well that he did. The current Abbess had fallen ill in his absence, and wished to resign her postition to him. Thus, he assumed the name Abbot Ffoliot, by which he was known for the rest of his days. Sister Pringill was his successor in the Infirmary, (though he continued to help out there quite a bit), and after his death Glisam the dormouse succeeded him as Abbot. He was the only hare to become Abbot of Redwall. Category:Hares Category:Males Category:Redwallers Category:Goodbeasts Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Gingiverian Characters Category:Abbots/Abbesses